Vector the Crocodile
*Willi Röbke }} Vector the Crocodile is a minor character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He is the leader of the Chaotix. History Anime Egg Moon Saga He somehow formed the Chaotix Detective Agency, once meeting with Sonic. One day, they were hired by Vanilla the Rabbit to find her daughter Cream, who had also been transported to Earth by Chaos Control. In episode 39, the Chaotix was also brought in and Vector assumed Cream had been kidnapped. This led to the Chaotix finding Cream residing in the Thorndyke Mansion, where, after an unsuccessful attempt to sneak in by Espio, Vector and Charmy fought Sonic's friends, until Sonic showed up along with Vanilla. Cream was very happy to be reunited with her mother, and Vanilla thanked both Vector and Sonic, the former embarassingly realizing his mistake. Metarex Saga He later helped Vanilla again in Season 3, bringing supplies to Christopher Thorndyke. Upon entering the Typhoon, Vector and his team were attacked by the crew, mistaken for the evil Metarex. Blinded by his affection for Vanilla, Vector decided to take Cream back home to her mother, kidnapping her as well as Cosmo. Not intending to let the Chaotix take Cream, Vector and Cosmo fought each other until Sonic stopped him and then after hearing Cream's decision to stay with Sonic and co. Finally overcoming his grudge and accepting his errors, Vector told Espio and Charmy that their mission was complete and the Chaotix left. However, as they got lost and Charmy Bee broke their transmitter, Tails agreed to fix their ship. Vector realized that Miles "Tails" Prower was hiding his feelings for Cosmo and decided some plans in order to get them together so they could fall in love without Tails knowing. First though, Vector and his team wanted to help Tails and Cosmo set up a party before initiating his romance plans. While his last plan succeeded, Vector believed Cosmo fell for Sonic and gave up. They eventually left, but not before enjoying the party. On their way home, the Chaotix crash-landed on a small planet, where Vector converted his detective office to a place called "Cafe Chaotix" to afford some spare parts needed for his ship. There, he protected his new friends from the Metarex and later decided to join them in the fight against Final Mova before eventually returning to Sonic's planet. In a Japanese scene, Vanilla visits the Chaotix again, bringing them cake and other pastries to thank them for all their help. Archie Comics Following the Chaoitx's arrival on Earth, Sonic asked Vector how he would handle the situation and Vector decided to keep his detective agency running. He offered Sonic, Tails and Amy a job and promised to always be at their service would they ever need it. A moment later, however, the whole agency and the three detectives mysteriously disappeared, sent back to Sonic's world. Apparently, they returned in issue #16, where Sonic headed to the agency to ask for dating advice. Vector guaranteed the three of them would be experts on the matter, although Charmy almost responded that none of them ever went on a date. While the team got into a fight over which tips to give, they provided Sonic with a romantic list and Vector advised Sonic to take Amy out for a night in the town. In issue #33, the Chaotix were at a grill party held at the Thorndyke Mansion. There, Vector explained to Knuckles how he had not noticed himself they were back on Earth until Sonic entered their agency one day. When Chris wanted to know what they were doing back on their own world in the meantime, Vector boasted about how they solved a dozen different cases and fought two dozen amazing battles. Chuck Thorndyke then discovered a meteor containing a Chaos Emerald was heading to the South Pole, and Vector joined the friendly competition to retrieve the Emerald first. As Knuckles refused to play in a team, Vector took over the role of a Captain and chose Espio and Amy as his teammates. On the South Pole, the meteor crashed through the ice and dropped into the water, and everyone started fighting over it. Vector got hold of the meteor in Brazil, but slipped thanks to Big's fishing rod and fell into a mudbath where Dr. Eggman was relaxing. Eventually, Vector's team lost, but as it turned out the Chaos Emerald fell out of the meteor near the beginning of the game, and only Chris, Cream and Charmy were smart enough to pick it up. In issue #35, the Chaotix investigated the case of mustachioed men resembling Dr. Eggman ransacking Station Square. They were interviewed by Scarlet Garcia on television regarding the case, and Vector was certain that identical quadruplets were behind the robberies. However, his colleagues did not agree with him and they started fighting in the middle of the interview. Later, they followed Charmy's lead to Dr. Eggman, who was indeed responsible for the robberies, but Vector and Espio concluded that the Doctor could not be guilty as he was fighting Sonic all day, so Vector continued suspecting the quadruplets. As Sonic was stalked by the shadow group S.O.N.I.C.X. in issue #38, the hedgehog visited the detective agency to hand the case to the Chaotix. Despite just waking up from a nap, Vector readily agreed to find out what the organization was up to. A moment later, a dart containing a highly-viral mutagen was shot at Sonic, but it hit Vector instead, causing the crocodile to grow 40 feet tall, becoming Vector-zilla and breaking through the agency in the process. In the following issue, he started rampaging through Station Square, but regained control of himself very soon. Sonic asked Vector not to move while he and Espio hurried to get an ancient ninja remedy. However, Eggman saw his chance to become a public hero and unleashed Super Megatized Bokkun to defeat Vector. They started fighting, but Vector had to be cautious not to hurt any of Station Square's inhabitants as well. Eggman already announced Vector's defeat and threw insults at him, so Vector looked down to the Doctor and got rid of him by spewing fire. Unfortunately, G.U.N. fighters started to approach the two giants, so Sonic quickly threw the "ancient ninja remedy", which turned out to be just aspirin, into Vector's mouth, turning the crocodile back to normal. In the final issue, Vector and his colleagues were rebuilding the detective agency by themselves as they were unable to afford a contractor. Personality Vector often listens to music and enjoys money and energy drinks. He can occasionally be rough and sometimes yells at Charmy for picking on him, but deep in his heart he has a kind soul and is always there to help. While generally taking any job that pays, he avoids jobs getting him into illegal situations and is a good leader. A professional detective who tends to overact his role as a private eye, Vector has a passion for music and good detective fiction. He is even somewhat of a romantic, describing himself as a secret "big old softie" and once tried out the task of a "love detective". Powers and abilities While not displayed often, Vector has a knack for solving mysterious situations that comes in his way.File:Sonicx-ep59-eye1.jpg Vector has also good skills in reading the true intentions of others which makes easy for him to interrogate others for their secrets, though he sometimes overestimates his talent. He has also special talent for playing the piano. Aside from the detective skills, Vector possesses superhuman strength, though not to the same extent that Knuckles, capable of creating large tremors by simply punching a surface. He is also able to breathe fire. Relationships Vanilla the Rabbit Vector has a crush on Vanilla the Rabbit, who begged him to reunite her with her daughter after she had gone missing. After helping her out in the Metarex saga again, Vanilla visited the Chaotix to thank them and later took a walk with Vector, indicating she might be returning his feelings. Sonic the Hedgehog Initially, Vector had a dislike for Sonic provoked out of jealousy for all the public acclaim the hedgehog received for his heroic deeds. Thus, when he found out Cream was residing in the Thorndyke Mansion, Vector concluded she must have been kidnapped by Sonic. He overcame his grudge after spending more time on the Blue Typhoon and later played a vital role in helping Sonic in the fight against the Metarex. Sonic seems to know that Vector has a tendency to overrate things as seen in "Galactic Gumshoes" where he got Espio and Charmy to verify his suspicions that Vector was overdramatizing Vanilla's desire to have Cream back home. Trivia *Zoppi was credited under Jimmy Zoopi in episode 39, but then he used a different voice from Episode 59 onwards and was credited under James Cather Cathcart, which gave the illusion that Jimmy Zoppi and Carter Cathcart were two different people, though Jimmy Zoppi was just a pseudonym. Notes References Category:Characters Category:Chaotix Category:Males Category:Heroes